Forbidden Love
by Stacey-Lou132
Summary: A young girl struggles to understand the strange circumstances of her mother's death and her now changing identity with the help of the new kid in town: Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As I sat in my classroom, I scribbled on my book how many days there were until my birthday. Seventeen now. I would have been really excited, if it weren't that I was absolutely tired. I had been having night mares about the night my mother had died.

"Class," said Mr. Reilly, "we have a new student, Sam Winchester." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sam, you can sit over by Emily. Emily, could you show Sam around today?"

"Yeah, I can do that" I smiled at Sam. Sam had long shaggy brown hair, and green eyes, his eyes had some mystery behind them, but I couldn't pick it out. He was also a little short. He forced a smiled, and sat down.

Through the class, I watched Sam; he was really into the subject. He wrote notes on what Mr. Reilly was saying, and hung off his every word. But he also looked very uneasy, he sunk down in his seat, and kept looking around, like something bad was going to happen, and he knew it. _'I know it must be hard on him, being the new kid and all, but he is acting like there is more to it then being the new kid._' I thought to myself, still looking at the boy.

The bell rang, the lesson felt like it just wouldn't end! I nearly fell asleep once or twice, but some how I managed to stay awake. I packed up my books and stood up to wait for Sam and my friend, Hayley. She had been my friend my whole life, we met in kindergarten. She has really blond hair, and blue eyes that matched her personality, and she was slightly taller than me. They both stood up, and I looked at Sam.

"Okay, first things first, your locker. You should have gotten a piece of paper with the locker number on it," I said, and he dug into his pocket.

"Uh, seventy-six," he said looking at the paper.

"Seventy-six… Hey, that's next to mine," I said. "To the lockers!" I walked out of the classroom.

"I'll catch up to you later, I got to go to my locker," said Hayley and she walked off.

Sam and I arrived at our lockers, and we put our books and pens in, and started walking towards the cafeteria, we stopped at the door.

"Okay, you got the basic school groups; the nerds, the jocks, the preps, the cool, the wanna be cool, and then there is us. We don't really fit into any of those categories, but, I guess you can just say the normal people," I said with a slight laugh. Sam just nodded; I think he was a bit shy. "Also, never eat the cafeteria food. I don't know what's in it, but last time I ate food here, I ate on 'Mystery Meat Monday' and well, lets just say, I didn't come to school for a week."

Sam looked like he was a little annoyed as I said all this, but once he noticed I was looking at him, he gave me another forced smile. _'Does he hate me or something?'_ I thought as we walked over to a table with two girls and three boys.

"Guys, this is Sam," I said as I sat down, and Sam sat next to me "The light brown haired girl, that's Danielle and the other girl, is Kristy. The blond hair guy is Matt, black hair guy is Shannon, and the brown hair guy is Jack." I introduced him to all my friends, and they greeted him before going back to talking to each other and eating.

The whole time we were in the cafeteria. Hayley had come a while after Sam and I sat down. The whole time we were in the cafeteria, it was really quiet in our group. I think it was only because Sam was there.

"So Sam, where'd you come from?" Shannon finally broke the silence. Sam looked annoyed at this question, and he simply replied,

"Lawrence, Kansas,"

"That's like a long way from there to here. Why are you here?" asked Kristy.

"I guess you can say my dad got a new job here." Everybody stopped asking Sam questions after that.

I lay in my crib, looking up at my mother. She was smiling down at me, and I smiled up at her. A sudden whoosh and my mother was swept off her feet and onto the wall. She was dragged up the wall, like an invisible force was pulling her up

She was above me now, just staring at me, with those eyes that just wouldn't blink. I was looking at her, trying to get a hold of her. Then, fire, all around. I screamed and yelled. The fire was hot on my body. My dad came running in the room. Looking up at the lifeless, almost burnt body of his wife. My dad came over to me, and picked me up, having one last look at my mother before he ran out of the house.

Sirens and lights all over the place. Tears rolling down my face as my dad hugged me and a man came over to us. He was wearing yellow clothes, and a hard red hat.

Hearing a very annoying sound my eyes opened. Looking around, I turned to see what the noise was. It was my alarm clock. Rubbed my eyes, thinking: _it was just a dream, it was just a dream._

Seeing my calendar as I sat up in my bed, I saw it was only a week and a half until my thirteenth birthday.

"Yay!" I said to my self. But my smile turned into a frown when I realized it was only Tuesday.

Looking at my room, I stood up and went to my cupboard to get out some clothes I had jeans and a blue shirt that said in red writing 'The semicolon is not used enough; the comma is used too often'.

After I got dressed I walked into the bathroom, and brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. The stairs creaked under my feet as I walked down them for breakfast.

My step father, George, came down fifteen minutes later, and I looked up from my Cocoa Pops.

"Good morning," I said with a smile. He never let me call him by his name.

"Good morning, Emily," he replied.

_I wonder what happened that night, when mom died. My dream was really weird. If that is what happened why'd he lie to me? But, it couldn't have, things like that just doesn't happen! Maybe I should ask dad, but I know he doesn't like talking about it.'_

"Dad?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Emily?" he replied.

"Um, I think I might walk to school, if that's okay?"

I finished my Cocoa Pops got my bag. I knew he wouldn't drive me to school in such a bad mood, so I walked.

The cold morning air hit my face as I opened the door, giving me chills. I didn't live that far from school.

As I arrived at school, I saw Sam getting out of a '67 Chevrolet Impala with another kid, who was taller than Sam. He looked a lot like Sam except his hair was cut much shorter. He was in the driver's seat, so I'd guess he was around seventeen.

"Hey Sam!" I called over to him, and he turned around.

"Hey Emily," he replied with a smile. It was still a forced smile.

"Sammy, be here after school, okay," Said the other kid and he got into the driver's seat again, and drove off. Sam and I walked in the building together.

"Who was that?" I asked. He once again looked annoyed. _''This is starting to annoy me now.'_

"My brother, Dean," was all he said.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" He looked up, "Why do you always answer in like two word sentences? And why do you look so annoyed when people ask you stuff?" we stopped walking and looked at each other. "Because when I talk, I always say the wrong thing, and then people call me a freak. It's the same thing every time I move anywhere. I'm tired of answering the same questions."

"Sam, I'd never call you a freak, and none of my friends will either. And if any one ever does, I'll kick their butts! Anyway, I know what it's like being a new kid," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a while after my mom died, well really a long time, it was nine years. My step dad couldn't handle the house any more, and we moved. We stayed in that town for half a year, then moved to another town, for the rest of the year, then just came back here, and I've been here ever since.

"Why'd you move twice, then come back?"

"Same reason as you really, my step father got a new job," We started walking towards our lockers.

"What happened to your real dad?" he asked curiously.

"Um, not sure, George always said that he ran away when my mom told him that she was pregnant."

"So, your dad ran away when your mom told him that she was pregnant, your mom got married to your step father, then your mom died, you moved, half a year later you move again, then you move back here?" he said

"Yeah, pretty much. What about you? What's your life story?" I asked.

"Uh… well, my mom died, and my brother, my dad, and I, have been traveling the country ever since,"

"Wow… wait, does that mean that you are leaving sometime soon? And did you lie when you said that your dad got a new job?"

"Yeah, I am leaving soon, and no, my dad's job involves traveling all the time."

We arrived at our lockers and I stood there, looking at him.

"What?" asked Sam

"Nothing, it's just…there's something about you," I replied

"What is it?"

"I...I don't know," I told him, I turned and opened my locker, and put my bag in, then closed it again. _'What is it about him? I don't know…but I will find out!'_

"What's your dad do?" His eyes snapped up at me, and his face turned a shade of white.

"Uh, he's um, a journalist." I didn't believe him, but I nodded.

As the bell rang for lunch, I packed my books, and headed towards my locker, then to the cafeteria. I didn't see Sam at the lockers. We didn't have the same class. I sat down, and looked around, Sam wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Sam?" I asked and everyone said no. _'I wonder where he is! I haven't seen him since this morning.'_ I thought.

"I saw him at first break. He was talking to a teacher," said Kristy.

"So, nobody has seen him after that?" Once again, everybody said no.

"Hey, sorry, my brother needed to talk to me." I heard from behind me, it was Sam.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I told you, my brother wanted to talk to me…" he replied, and sat next to me. _'Wonder what his brother wanted…'_

"Oh man, I forgot! I have to see a teacher. I'll see you all later." I said as I got up and started to walk towards Mrs. Hallaway's classroom, I needed to know something about an assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Today is Wednesday, my birthday. Danielle, Kristy, Matt, Shannon, Jack and I were at the local park. Sam was there too, I had to plead him to come. Danielle, Kristy and Matt went down to a near by corner shop, and bought a cake, a knife, some forks and a few paper plates. We all had a piece of cake, well, everyone except Sam. He wasn't very talkative either. _'Maybe I should talk to him, see what's up.'_ I walked over to where Sam was sitting, and sat next to him.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hi," he replied.

"Okay Sam, what's up? Your not talking, and you wont even have a piece of cake!"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing my butt!" I said, "Sam, I can read people, and there is something wrong. You haven't been happy all week,"

"You don't know me. How can you say that I haven't been happy all week when you don't even know anything about me!" he stood up," Maybe that's just how I am, and if you don't like it, then leave me alone. No one's forcing you to be my friend!" Sam shouted, and walked off. I looked down, _'maybe I should go after him. Or would that make it worse?'_

"Hey Emily, wanna come and play Frisbee?" asked Jack. I stood up and looked in the direction Sam had gone off in. He was nearly across the entire park by now. _'Man, he can walk fast!'_.

"Um, yeah, I guess." We played Frisbee for thirty minutes, after we all sat down.

Shannon and Kristy had gone home shortly after. Matt, Hayley, Jack and I had started a food fight with the left over cake, there wasn't much, but there was enough for us. Chocolate cake had gotten all through our hair. The sun went going down, so we said our good-byes and left the park.

I was nearly home, just three more blocks to go. Somebody jogging came towards me, and as they passed, I saw the strangest thing, well, I thought I did. The man's eyes were black. Not just the color of his eyes, or because a shadow on his eyes, the whole eyeball was black. I turned and watched the jogger moved off in the distance. _'That has to be the weirdest thing I have seen all day'_. I continued to walk again, and a few more meters another person jogging ran past. His eyes were the same! I ran out to cross the road, but I wasn't looking where I was going, and a red Ute came out of no where screeching to a halt.

"Wow!" I yelled and my eyes widened once I had noticed the car. A man got out of the drivers seat.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," he said.

"Uh, it's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going," I replied.

"You need a lift anywhere?" For a slight moment his eyes turned black, than back to the normal color they where, light brown.

"Um, uh, no. My house is just up here." I pointed in the direction my house was. _'What is going on with me? I think I'm going nuts!'_

"You sure there? I can drive you up there if you like?" Watching his eyes, they changed for a slight second again! _'No, I am sure it's not my imagination.'_

"No, I'm good," I said running off.

I turned the corner to my house, and saw flashing lights everywhere. My eyes widened when I saw what house the police and fire fighters were at. It was my house. I ran towards them.

"What happened?!" I ran up to one of the policeman.

"Sorry, nothing to see here little girl. Go away!" the policeman replied rudely.

"That's my house!!" I yelled, a tear rolling down my cheek. _'I've lost everything! Pictures of mom, my diary, _

"Oh my gosh! George! Where is he?!" I looked around frantically, but I couldn't find him anywhere "Where is he?!" I yelled again.

"We couldn't find any one…" I looked up at the policeman.

"What? No, he has to be here!" Tears rolled down my face.

"I'm sorry." The policeman put a hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off and ran to the other side of the street, sat in the gutter, and cried. _'I can't believe my whole family is gone! George promised me, that he'd never leave me and now he is gone, in a fire, the same way mom died!' _

"Happy birthday to me" I said in a sobbing voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was sitting in a small office, one that was dwarfed by the big desk squeezed inside it. I looked down at the ground. _'I just can't believe that he's gone'_ I thought. I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye. The door opened, and a woman came in.

"Emily dear, we have tracked down an uncle that has agreed to be your guardian. Would you like to meet him?" she said in a soft sweet voice. _'Do I really have a choice?'_ I thought.

"Um, okay," I replied. She went to the door, and opened it. A man was standing in the door way. He looked to be in his late thirties

"Hello there Emily," he said walking in. "My name is Jason Quinn

"You're from mom's side," I said quietly.

"That's right. She was a wonderful person." He seemed to look off into space, remembering her.

"Well, do you want to get going?" he insisted.

"Sure," I replied as we walked out the door and down the hallway. I thanked the lady, and followed my uncle out into the car park.

Once we arrived at the house, we both got out of the car, and I followed him into the house. It was a very beautiful looking house with a beautiful garden to match. Jason was showing me around. He was a very nice and happy man, but he seemed to be a bit too happy, almost creepy.

I sat in my new room, all alone. _'I didn't even know my mother had a brother.'_ I thought looking round. Jason had bought me a load of new stuff. It was almost like he was trying too hard.

A tear appeared in my eye, but I blinked it away. I looked around the room again. Memories flooded my head of George all at once. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

_George and I were at the park, eating hot chips on a sunny day. I had just thrown a chip at the ground and nearly ten birds had flown over to eat the chip all at once._

"_After lunch, we are going to go fishing," George had said to me. _

"_Okay, sounds fun!" I replied with a smile. _

_After we had eaten, we got into the car, and went off towards the beach where we were going to fish. We baited our hooks and casted our lines. We didn't catch anything, but we had such a fun day._

I buried my face in my hands and cried even harder. Why now? Why him? I heard the door opening, and I looked up. My uncle walked over to the bed, and sat down next to me, and pulled me into a hug, and I sat there crying. I really missed George.

"It'll be better soon. I promise," I heard Jason say in a quiet but deep voice.

The following Monday, I sat in the cafeteria just picking at my food. I heard somebody sit down opposite me, and I looked up. It was Sam.

"Where's your friends?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I wanted to sit by myself," I replied, still pushing the meat around my plate. I didn't bring any food to school.

"I'm sorry about your step dad," said Sam after awhile. I ignored him. "I know what it's like to lose a parent."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My mom, she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. I didn't really know her." I looked up at him and then back down to my untouched food. The bell rang. I stood up, put my food in the bin, and put the tray on the rack. I walked back over to Sam.

"Do you want to ditch with me?" He stared at me for a moment. Sam seemed unsure, but he agreed anyway.

We were at a park, the same park that we were at on my birthday. We were sitting on the ground talking.

"So your mom died when you were six months old?" I asked Sam nodded, "That's kind of freaky."

"How so?"

"My mom died when I was six months too." he looked up at me with a shocked expression

"Really?" he asked and I nodded.

I looked down at my watch. It was just after two-thirty.

"School's over," I said.

"Hmm," he said, "time flies."

"Yeah, it does. I should probably get home."

"Same. Well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I replied and stood up, got my bag, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Waking up panting I turned on the lamp. I had the dream again. The one about my mother. I had dried tears on my cheeks. Looking at my watch, it was five fifty-five. The dream was really scaring me.

My mother was so beautiful with her long light brown hair and her gorgeous green eyes. Every feature was one that you'd never forget, but I wish I could.

I wiped my eyes and sat up.

"I guess I should get ready for school," I said to myself. I got up and went for a shower.

"Do you want a lift to school, Kiddo?" Jason asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Um, yeah OK, thanks," I replied and made myself some toast.

I got out of the car at school, and Sam came walking over.

"Hey Sam," I called out.

"Hey Em," he replied.

"Come meet my uncle!"

My uncle had gotten out of the car.

"Jason, Sam, Sam, Jason." Jason's mouth seemed to twitch when I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you sir," Sam said holding out his hand waiting for Jason to grab it.

"It's good to see you Sam," Jason replied as he grabbed Sam's hand. "Well, I got to get going, see you later, Kiddo" Jason got into his car and drove away.

"You look really tired," Sam said once we arrived at our lockers.

"I feel really tired too, I replied "I was up all night and woke up early."

"Couldn't sleep, Em?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I've been having nightmares, I'm sure I'll live."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" I looked at him.

"I've been having dreams about my mom's death."

"Well, what happens?"

"Look, Sam, I know you only want to help, but I'm fine, really." He looked at me. "OK! Fine, just stop looking at me like that!" I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Just don't laugh, OK?"

"I won't," he replied.

"I'm in my crib, my mom, she was looking at me, and she is swooped off her feet. She gets dragged up the wall and goes on to the ceiling, don't ask my how, because I don't really know, and then there's fire, like everywhere, and then-then George comes in hearing me screaming, he looks up at mom. He comes over to me grabs me and runs out the room," I said. I had a few tears in my eyes. "I don't know if it is true or not, George said she died in a fire." Sam looked at me. "What?"

"Um, nothing," he said, "Just, I, I have to go do something, I'll be back later today." He ran down the halls and out the door.

The bell sounded, and I went off to class thinking where Sam had gone.

Hayley and I sat at the table in the cafeteria with our friends. I told Hayley about the dream I'd had last night. Hayley and I told each other everything. We were inseparable.

"I'm sure it's nothing," she said to me.

"What's nothing?" asked Danielle.

"Nothing's nothing, duh!" said Shannon.

"Oh, really? Had no idea," she replied sarcastically

"Had no idea what?" Jack asked, wanting to join the conversation too. Hayley and I looked at each other.

"That-that there's a massive spider on you head!" Matt said sitting down. Jack's eyes widened. He was really scared of spiders.

"Get it off now!" he said seriously

"Oh, I'm sorry, man, it's too big; it might bite my hand right off!" I tried not to laugh.

"No, get it off! I don't care if it bites your hand off! Just get it off of my head!!"

"Oh no!" said Matt

"What?" There was no reply. "What? What's it doing? Get the damn thing off of me!" Jack stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, trying to flick the imaginary spider off his head. The whole table erupted with laughter.

"That was like really mean," said Kristy.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled. Everybody laughed again.

Not long after Jack had arrived again, Sam came in.

"Hey Sam," I said when he sat down.

"Hey, sorry about this morning, I forgot to tell my brother something,"

"Nah, it's all good," I replied with a smile.

The rest of the day went on normally. After school, Jason picked me up. There was something odd about him. His eyes kept twitching.

We arrived home, and Jason told me to go to my bedroom, and to not come out until he said so. I did what he said, all the while thinking, _'What's going on? Did I do something wrong?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was now seven o'clock and I was surprisingly not hungry. I didn't even eat lunch. Jason hadn't come up yet.

I was laying on my bed trying to come up with ideas on what was happening. _'Maybe I forgot to take out the trash, and he really hates that… no, he wouldn't lock me in my room for that… would he?'_ I sat up and looked around my room, bored out of my head.

I fell back on my bed. A smashing sound made me jump back up. I stood up off my bed, and looked around. My mirror had fallen off of my desk, and smashed on the floor. I walked over to it.

"That was weird…" I said looking around. I picked up the small pieces of glass, and put them into my bin. I turned back around and went to sit on my bed again.

It was now nine o'clock and I was still not hungry I was also not tired either. I didn't know why.

I looked at the door, wondering when Jason would come in.

Without warning, fire came out of nowhere, where I was looking. My eyes widened. I leaped off the bed and started putting it out with my foot.

"How the hell?"

Once the small fire was gone, I went back to my bed. I stared at the place the fire had been. I pulled my legs up to my chest. _'When is Jason coming? I'm getting really scared!'_

After awhile I finally fell asleep. I didn't have the dream about my mom. It was about me, but I was older. I had black eyes, I was tall. My hair was the same, but slightly longer.

I was standing over a man. The man was lying on the floor looking up at me, a scared look in his eyes. I was holding a knife. I kneeled down and slit his throat.

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was light outside. I wiped me face and opened my door. I really wanted to talk to Jason.

I searched the whole house for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"What on Earth is going on? First last night, now this," I said to myself. I really wanted to know where Jason had gone. _'Should I stay here and wait for him?'_ I was really worried.

Seeing a piece of paper on the table, I picked it up, and read it:

_Dear Emily  
I need to take a few weeks off. It does not have anything to do with you, I am not angry with you. Please do not worry about me, I am fine.  
Jason.  
Change can be a good thing._

I sat under a tree out side the front of school. I felt so lonely. I still couldn't believe Jason abandoned me.

I heard someone sitting next to me. Straight away I knew it was Sam.

"Tough night?" he asked seeing how down I was.

"More like tough morning … Jason left me"

"Oh, so your home alone?"

"Yes. For a few weeks." I looked at Sam. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Well, we are in town for another week; you can stay with us if you want?" he asked a short while later.

"But there wouldn't be any beds in your hotel room, would there?"

"Yeah, our dad is out for the week, so there is a spare room,"

"Thank you Sam." I smiled.

Sam and I walked into school together and went to our lockers. We met up with the rest of the group. Some how, I didn't feel that lonely anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I was walking with Sam to the hotel he was staying at with his father and brother, Dean. We had gone to my house first to get some of my clothes. Sam had looked like he was deep in thought all day. He just kept zoning out. Even during classes, which was really odd for him. For as long as I'd known him for, he'd never zoned out during classes.

We arrived at the hotel, and Sam showed me the bed I would be sleeping in.

"Thanks for all this Sam," I said with a smile.

"It's alright."

The door opened and an older boy that I recognized as Sam's older brother, Dean was there.

"Who is she?" he said as soon as he saw me.

"Dean, uh, this is Emily," Sam replied.

"Sam, outside, now."

Sam followed Dean outside and closed the door behind him. I sat on the bed I was going to sleep in.

I could hear what they were saying. I wasn't sure how though, because the window by the door was shut and locked, the only window that was opened was one across the room, which was nowhere n n ear the door.

"Why is she here, Sammy?"

"Because she was alone. Her uncle abandoned h er; I couldn't just sit there and do nothing,"

"Yes you could. How are we going to keep all this supernatural stuff hidden from her until her uncle comes back? Or what is dad going to say when he gets back and she is there?" replied Dean

"Well, I couldn't dno that to her knowing that her mom was like ours, and was killed by something supernatural… Dean I just couldn't…"

Tears started to appear in my eyes. I was shocked. I stood up and started to walk over to the door. Opening the door, tears fell,

"Wh-What happened to my mom?" I said. The two brothers looked at me shocked.

"Did you hear all that?" asked Sam

"Yes. What happened to my mom?" I asked again

"But how?" asked Dean

"I don't know! Please, just tell me, what happened to my mom?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, and then looked back to me. Dean walked inside, Sam and I followed him.

"When your mom died, when you were six months old…" Sam started. Dean was looking at him frustrated and annoyed. I don't think he really wanted me to find out. "It wasn't just a fire… something supernatural was there… that's why we move so much, our dad is trying to find it."

"Are you saying my mom was … murdered by some ghost?"

"No, spirits can't move place to place on their own," Dean said, he sounded really angry.

"You guys are crazy, really…" I said shaking my head. '_This couldn't have been true. They are kidding, I know they are!'_

"Em, trust me, we're not." I stood there for a moment taking in what they were saying.

"Demons, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, shape shifters. They are real," the older brother said. I laughed.

"Okay… next time a new kid comes, I am so not showing him around… you guys are crazy, and I think I might go now."

"Em, wait! It's all true, there is stuff out there."

"Okay, let's say you're not crazy… my dreams, you think that is what happened?" I asked with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It's possible," said Sam.

Since it was getting late, I decided to stay the night with them.

Later that night, I awoke in cold sweat, and tangled in my blankets. I had the dream about me, killing the man. It was horrible. Earlier that night, I had awoken again, from the dream about my mother. I lied back down, and tried to go back to sleep. It was so hard though. The same thought kept going through my head, what if Sam and Dean were right… about everything, and the dream, about my mother, it really happened that way… I just couldn't help to think of how George had died… was it the same as mom? What if whatever killed mom had killed George too? What if I was next?

But the main thought running through my head at the moment was, if the dream of my mother was true… would the dream of my killing that man be true?

I lay awake for a few more hours, by the time my thoughts quietened down, it was dawn. I had only had a few hours sleep, and yet, it didn't help much. My thoughts started to race again, as soon as my head felt my pillow.

I sat cross legged in my bed thinking and waiting for Sam and Dean to wake up. I was still a little weirded out from what was said yesterday, and I wasn't sure if I could really trust the two brothers.

"Hey, you look like you didn't have a good night," I heard Sam saying from his bed.

"No, not really... I had that dream again."

"The one about your mom?" asked Dean as he sat up in his bed. I looked down, and they understood. I didn't want to tell them about the one of me, and the man on his knees begging for his life as I slit his neck. Or the other night when Jason sent me to my room.

Later that day, Sam and I were sitting at the table at lunch, with Danielle, Kristy, Matt, Shannon, Jack, and Hayley-Ann. Hayley was telling me about a book she was currently reading. I was tuned out though. I was thinking. Thinking of how easier everything was only a few months ago. How I have no one left in my family apart from Jason, my uncle. But even then, he left me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Hayley. One of the cheerleaders, Jade, had poured soup all over Hayley. I was so shocked. Usually the popular girls would throw food at the nerds. Hayley-Ann was a bit of a nerd, but why single her out? She was liked by everyone.

Hayley stood up, and ran out of the cafeteria. Kristy and Danielle ran after her. I looked at the boys, Sam was looking at me. I got so angry. Why would they do that to her? She was such a lovely girl.

Standing up, I walked angrily towards Jade.

"What?!" she said sarcastically.

"What the hell is your problem?" She didn't reply. I was so angry; I just wanted to hit something.

My anger turned into shock. Fire had appeared in the middle of the table. It just grew and grew. I quickly went back over to my table, and they just stared at me.

People were running everywhere, trying to avoid the fire. I was almost certain that I had done that. It wasn't the first time fire had come out of nowhere when I was around.

"Come on!" Shannon yelled as he grabbed my arm. I ran out of the building with Shannon, Matt, Jack and Sam. I looked at Sam, he seemed shocked too.

Outside, Sam pulled me off and we hid around the corner of a close building.

"What just happened, Sam?" I asked. My heart was racing. Why does fire have to keep following me?

"I was going to ask you the same question," he replied.

"Did…did I start that fire?" I asked slowly.

"I'm not sure..."

"Do you think, that maybe-"

"Maybe what?"

"I don't know… that the thing that killed my mom," tears ran down my cheek, "and step-dad, that it might be after me?"

"Emily, don't say that."

"It could be true."

"'_Could_ be' exactly. It may not. And if it is, I will do everything I can to protect you from it… Dean too."


End file.
